


contentment

by chadpelle



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Vignette, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadpelle/pseuds/chadpelle
Summary: It's worth a bit of softness to see Pelle so happy.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Kudos: 10





	contentment

Øystein is no stranger to standing on his toes to hug or kiss Pelle; it simply has to be done, for not even his heels seem to help eliminate the space between them. But he is more taken aback by Pelle's developing habit of picking him up. Especially when he's feeling well, he has begun to lift Øystein off his feet when they hug properly.

It isn't drastic, nor exactly uncomfortable — it certainly makes him feel much smaller than he is, but even that is something he's come to accept as _alright now and then_. His arms holding Pelle's shoulders, afraid of being too heavy for him and getting dropped; his face having little elsewhere to go but buried in Pelle's soft hair; their bodies pressed close together; it all feels intimate and sweet and makes his heart melt, when he lets it.

Perhaps his favorite habit is when Pelle turns to kiss his cheek, and instead of continuing their embrace as it had been, presses their cheeks together as if he were a child with a comforting toy. Øystein is sure he can always feel the warmth on his face and how his smile makes his cheeks fill out, but he can never quite bring himself to care. It's worth a bit of softness to see Pelle so happy, and to have his arms so strong around Øystein's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a drought of soft eurodead and I'm here to water you bitches


End file.
